


Devotion

by ladyofrosefire



Series: Disclosure- Critical Role fics [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: Percy and Vex broke up.Four days later, they decide they're tired of missing each other.There is really no connecting plot with this series, so don't worry about whether you've read the others.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to notaficwriter and to damoselmaledisant for beta-reading, and again to notaficwriter for causing this fic to happen in the first place <3

After four days, there is a knock on Vex’s door. She opens it to find Percy standing in the hall, his shoulders slumped, his hair a disheveled mess. His coat is absent, and while his cravat is tied, it, like the rest of his clothes, is crumpled.

“Percy.”

“Vex’ahlia.” He pauses. “Do you—could I come in...?"

The tiny shred of her that isn’t just happy to see him thinks about telling him to go back to his workshop or wherever else he had been hiding for the past few days. But he's here and—

She stands a little to one side. “No Courage this time?”

“Just the boring kind, I’m afraid,” Percy replies, slipping past her into her room. He shifts, folding his hands behind his back. “Vex…”

She waits.

“Vex’ahlia. I’m sorry.”

“So am I.”

It is not enough. Their last argument hangs between them, the words clouded by anger and the hurt still raw. Vex crosses her arms right across her chest. They stare at one another. Percy’s shoulders draw tight. He rolls them, releases his hands, and lets his arms swing by his sides. Then he begins to pace. Vex remains right where she is, bare toes tapping against the hardwood floor.

“I don’t—”

“Percy, I—”

They both stop.

“We’re very bad at this,” Vex sighs. Then she holds out a hand to him. “Would you come a little closer, darling?”

Percy nods and slowly starts back across the floor to her. He stops again maybe two feet away. At his sides, his hands curl and uncurl. A furrow digs in between his brows. A day or so’s growth of dark brown stubble shadows his cheeks and jaw. Vex’s fingers itch. Her hand comes up. For a moment, she hesitates.

Then she brushes her fingertips along his jaw. In a breath, he steps into her space, temple to temple, his hands on her hips. The frame of his glasses presses into her skin. Slowly, she raises her head and draws his down. His nose bumps against hers. His stubble rasps against her cheek. Then Percy’s lips brush the corner of her mouth. He breathes out, and it sounds like he’s going to—to sob or laugh or collapse in her arms. Vex almost echoes him. They shift, heads tilting, and their mouths slot together. Lips only at first, brushing together, then her lower lip caught between his. She coaxes his lips into parting, slips her tongue through and tastes mint. He must have fallen asleep in his workroom and paused to wash the taste of sleep from his mouth before coming to her.

Percy sighs against her lips and crowds in against her. She draws him closer, pulling at his vest and his shirt and reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. Her back meets the wall beside the hearth a moment later.

"We should really talk about—" Percy pants, mouth barely leaving hers.

Vex tugs his cravat open. "Later."

"Later,” he agrees, then, "I missed you."

“I missed you, too.”

The cravat lands on the floor, and his vest follows it barely a moment later. Their hands get tangled between them as Percy yanks her shirt free of her pants and she goes for his belt. A moment later, she abandons it in favor of tipping her head back and gasping as he mouths at her neck and his hands slide up her sides. His calluses rasp against her skin all the way up to her breastband. It’s there that she collects herself, tugging his laces free and yanking his belt from its loops entirely. Percy cups her breast with one hand as he fits his leg between her thighs. Vex grinds against him. He groans against her neck, his breath tickling her ear.

“Fuck,” he sighs, “ _Vex_ —”

Finally, he gets her pants undone. They have to break apart for a moment as he pushes them from her hips and Vex does the never-dignified hop-and-shove to get them the rest of the way off, along with her smallclothes. She kicks them aside just before Percy presses close again. They barely bother to shove his trousers past his ass before he picks her up. Vex locks her legs tight around his waist.

For a moment, they pause, shared breath in the space between them, a throbbing heat low in her belly that matches the rub of his cock against her. Then she reaches down to guide him inside her. His hand on the back of her head stops it striking the wall. Four days don’t seem like a long time, but it feels like coming home. Vex rocks against him as much as she can, muffling the sounds she makes against his neck more by accident than design. He loses a shirt button to her tugging, but it gives her the space to nip at his throat. Percy’s hips work against hers in short thrusts. Vex holds him tightly. He’s wound tight already, breath coming hard. She fumbles until she gets a grip on the mantle and grinds into him, the stretch of his cock inside her and the press of his pelvic bone against her clit. Chest to chest, and more need than she knows what to do with. When she comes, it’s sharp and sudden, over faster than she would like, but still enough to make her cry out and almost lose her grip on his waist. Percy follows her a moment later, sighing her name.

It’s messy when he pulls out of her, of course. Percy busies himself getting her a cloth, while she pulls off her shirt and her breastband and makes her way to her bed. When he turns and sees her again, he flushes down his chest.

Vex smiles. “Well, c’mere.”

He does, settling beside her and pressing the warm, wet cloth into her outstretched hand.

Silence falls as she wipes away the worst of it, then lobs the towel over toward the washstand.

“We were a pair of idiots,” she says finally.

That startles a laugh out of Percy, who bites it off quickly, and with much of the same gloom that had been plaguing him before their fight. Their fight over nothing at all.

“Quite.” He agrees. “I am sorry. This is new. I… may have panicked.”

“You weren’t the only one.” Vex allows. Then she flops back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. “You still can be a pompous bastard.”

“Yes. And you track mud through the halls.”

She shoots him a look. “The floors are cold. I am not taking my shoes off until I hit carpet.”

Percy bows his head. “That’s fair. That’s…when your home is done, you can put down carpet on every square inch.”

“Our?”

“…Oh?” He looks at her, eyes wide.

Vex’s heart turns a sickening flip. “Oh, you know. If you want.”

“I do.”

“Say it again.” She demands.

“I do. Yes, Vex. I want to live with you.” Percy bends down and kisses her, one hand slipping into her hair.

She thinks about it after he breaks the kiss, finally, everywhere that could go. Vex traces the scars on his chest from where Ripley shot him, and her throat constricts. She finds Percy’s gaze on the discoloration from the tomb. With one hand beneath his chin, she raises his gaze back to hers.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you, too.” Vex props herself up on one elbow and kisses him, slowly and deeply. “It scares me. But I don’t want to stop again. We lost so much time already. We don’t have to lose any more.”

Percy follows her down as she lowers herself back to the mattress. A moment later, she has him on his back. Vex settles over his hips. He makes a sound half groan and half laugh as she starts on the remaining buttons of his shirt. But he shrugs out of it once she gets it undone, and she helps him when it’s his turn to kick his pants off. He kisses her breasts and digs his fingers into her ass. She leans down and bites at Percy’s shoulders, his chest. And when he goes hard again under her, she slips his cock back inside her and presses close to his chest as she moves.

It’s slower this time. The first time he grows close, Percy stills beneath her. He gets a hand between them to rub her clit before she can tell him off for bad timing. She comes like that, shuddering against him, his hips bucking a little beneath her.

They end up on their sides after that, facing each other, arms and legs entangled, bodies still close. His lips brush hers again and again. His breath tickles her ear.

“I love you,” Percy whispers, just for them, over and over.

She says it back, and her voice shakes, but he doesn’t ask, and he doesn’t stop. Finally, he goes silent, shuddering in her arms as he comes again and pulls her with him. This time, it leaves her boneless, her body awash with heat. Her head rests on Percy’s shoulder. Her hand rests in his. His fingers brush through her hair, unraveling the last bits of her braid. Their breath slows.

“No more running,” Vex whispers into the crook of Percy’s neck.

“No more,” he agrees. “Unless we run together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr at Ask-Ladyofrosefire.


End file.
